


Seventh Circle

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Heaven and Hell, Spies, Weltenbrand, an archangel and a fallen angel are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: A familiar face yet someone who shouldn't be in hell.
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621315
Kudos: 1
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Seventh Circle

**Author's Note:**

> More Weltenbrand stuff! Bune and Gabriel are friends but that doesn't mean they won't spy on the other side. Might add a second part about Bune spying on Heaven.

Spies in hell weren’t uncommon. Usually, though, they stuck to the upper levels, hid among countless lower demons and never ventured deeper than the fourth or fifth circle. This time, someone was braver than the rest, wandering around carefully and trying their best to not draw attention. It worked, mostly, but Bune knew this person and he saw their wings. 

“That’s a nice trick,” he finally said. The wings were hidden on every dimension available to most residents of the seventh circle. Bune was still able to spot them and he was sure Gabriel had not expected that.

“Oh, it’s you.” Gabriel didn’t sound too worried and Bune smiled. They were friends, in a way, so if Gabriel had a good reason to be here, Bune would let it slide. “I did not expect you here?”

“What, in hell?” He tilted his head to one side. “I’ve spent most of my time here since the fall, you know.”

“Yes.” Gabriel glared a little. “I meant … _here_.” They gestured around and Bune laughed. He knew he could’ve ended up even deeper down if he had wanted to.

“Hmm. You might find out one day.” He leaned against a wall, shivering a little. That village in the mountains was home to terrible people but it had functioning ovens and he already missed the heat. “The better question is, why would and archangel go through all the trouble to get here?”

“We had rumours that needed investigation. Nothing to concern yourself with.”

He raised an eyebrow. On the levels he saw, Gabriel’s wings fluttered a little. Not too bad, so it was probably not because they were looking for excuses. 

“As long as you aren’t trying to go against Lucifer, I might pretend I didn’t see you here.”

“How considerate.” Gabriel smiled a little. “Don’t worry, it’s not about him.”

“Good.” Bune relaxed, not detecting a lie among Gabriel’s words. They were and archangel but down here, their powers were limited. “If you do need my help, let me know. I’ll probably be by the closest fire.”


End file.
